The invention relates to a method of operating a computer system and to a computer system.
In a known method of operating a computer system, on which an executable main module of a program is installed, it is not possible to obtain a separate use authorization for an additional module of the program usable in connection with the main module. It is required to contact the program manufacturer in order to obtain a completely new user licence, which is then also valid for the additional module.
In view thereof, it is an object of the invention to provide a method of operating a computer system and a computer system allowing a user licence for an additional module of a program to be obtained more easily.